


Found Ways

by darthaline



Series: Night Conceals All [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ares & Nyx (Hades Video Game), Arguing, F/M, Jealousy, Written pre-v1.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: “You wanted to see me?” Nyx is at his chamber’s doorstep, having just announced herself with a knock.Hades gestures her in, and slams the door shut behind her.
Relationships: Hades & Nyx (Hades Video Game), Hades & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hades/Nyx (Hades Video Game)
Series: Night Conceals All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Found Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for the Nighty Night Update, particularly Nyx's quest and a few Ares conversations about her.
> 
> Within the series it comes after 'Night Conceals All', but as a story it can stand on it's own.

The boy is making a scene again.

“How hard can it be for you to be nicer to Nyx?!” he demands, “Has she not taken care of everything around the house including myself for years on your behalf?”

“Silence, boy!” Hades slams his fist on the table, “My arrangement with Nyx is none of your blasted business!”

“I don’t care if you shout at me all day-or night-or whatever time it is. She takes care of this House, and you take it for granted! Instead of berating me for putting her in contact with Chaos, have you considered not being totally awful sometimes maybe?”

“You know nothing!-”

“Oh, I know enough! I know she considers the god of war friendly and cordial of all people - that’s plenty to know of your conduct.”

“What did you just say.” Hades rises from his seat, towering over the hall like a stormy cloud. The queue of the shades scatters like a falling tide away from the table.

“Would that you cared to listen. I’m out.” The boy rushes out as he always does, scattering the neatly filled in contract forms on the floor.

“Pick those up,” Hades spits at the closest shade, and storms out in the opposite direction.

***

“You wanted to see me?” Nyx is at his chamber’s doorstep, having just announced herself with a knock.

Hades gestures her in, and slams the door shut behind her.

“Why that is quite irregular,” she frowns at his dark expression.

“Is that true?!” Hades raises his voice, “Have you been consorting with Ares?!”

“Consorting?” She blinks in confusion. “I have conversed with Lord Ares on a few occasions.”

“A few occasions! Have I not forbade any contact with that wretched mountain?!”

“And I have never had contact with said mountain, in fact I never left the premise of the House itself.”

“You dare mock me?” Hades steps closer, “You know fully well it’s about my fool family, and what would happen if they knew the truth of the boy.”

“If they knew the truth of the child, you’d certainly notice,” she raises an eyebrow at him. “You can demand subordination from your underlings, but my friends are my own to choose.”

“Friends!? He’s not a friend to you. The only thing he cares about, much like his father, is where to stick his-”

“I would not have your disrespect, Hades” Nyx hisses, “I am perfectly capable of making my own judgements, and my affairs with Lord Ares are entirely for the benefit of this House.”

“The benefit of the House...” Hades clenches his fists.

It cannot be… but it makes sense, the River Styx slowing its tide for the first time in months-

“You... ” he growls, “I would not have you whoring yourself on my behalf, you hear me?!”

She slaps him.

It is her right ringless hand, not meant to hurt, simply to deliver the message.

“I’ve had enough of your insults, Hades,” she steps closer, the darkness around her thickening.

Despite himself Hades steps back, but she doesn’t slow. In a few moments his back hits the wall behind him, and she is pressed against him, his tunic bunched up in her delicate looking fist.

When Nyx raises her eyes at him, they are pitch black..

“This House stands on my authority,” she says quietly, as her breath brushes his cheek. “You took over the census and administration, and that power was backed by your family up on Olympus. Without their support the integrity of this domain is in danger. You know the current state of Asphodel yourself. We do not have the means to fix it, and yet you chose to cut those ties.”

She pauses, and tilts her head looking at him.

“And as for Lord Ares, I urge you to consider, if your displeasure is with me for entertaining him, or with him, for daring to desire me. And if it’s the latter,” she leans in even closer, her hand traces the inside of his thigh upward, making him sharply inhale, as she stops just short of the final destination, “Then how are you any better?”

She pulls away.

“We’re done here. I will see myself out.” She makes her way to the door.

“Wait,” he blurts out.

Nyx turns around, looking at him.

“I am not like my brothers. I would never force myself onto you.”

“That is admirable,” she says, “But just choosing not to be as awful as your family doesn’t really make you a good person.”


End file.
